


A Little TLC

by InnerMuse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cramps are the worst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMuse/pseuds/InnerMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has bad menstrual cramps. Cullen is there to help. A short fluffy little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little TLC

**Author's Note:**

> This was me about an hour ago. I was just lying there moaning, wishing I had someone to reheat my heat pack and rub my back. So I distracted myself by having Cullen do both of those things for my Inquisitor. I feel much better now :)

"Ow," the Inquisitor moaned, "I hate everything." Her monthlies weren't usually much of a problem, but sometimes her body seemed determined to make up for the lack by making her utterly, utterly miserable. Another wave of cramping sent her curling up a little tighter around the hot stone by her abdomen. To her horror, she felt the telltale prickle of tears form beneath her clenched eyelids. Ugh, she _never_ cried, this was _awful_ —

"I'm so sorry, Kelandris, love," came a voice from somewhere close above her. That would be Cullen, sounding nearly as wretched as she felt. "If I could ease your pain, I would, you know I would..." His hand was on her back, warm and solid, comforting. It helped, a little bit. Kelandris sniffled. Cullen's other hand brushed her cheeks gently, wiping away her tears and tugging a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face. She tried to thank him, but the next stab of pain stole her words away and replaced them with a pitiful whimper. Her Commander's answering sigh was at least half whimper, as well. His chagrin at her distress didn't stop him from nudging her hot stone a little closer, though, or bending over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Your stone is cooling – I'm going to go get another one from by the fire, alright?"

Kelandris nodded jerkily, and his soothing presence vanished from her side. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, again, at its loss – she really needed the fresh heat he was preparing. When he returned a few moments later, settling a new stone beside her, she really _did_ moan – but in relief, this time, as the clenched muscles in her core eased somewhat.

"Maker... thank you, Cullen," she mumbled. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out." He rested a palm against her back again, running it slowly up and down her spine. "I'm here for you, love. Always." His care and affection may not be able to take away the cramps, or the aching, or the weeping, or any of it – but he certainly made it all a little more bearable. She was forever grateful for that. For him.

"Cullen? I... unngh... I love you."

"I love you too, Kelandris. Feel better."


End file.
